


Линии, которые встретились

by terminalA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Summary: Вот так ищешь потерянный в метро рюкзак с таинственной посылкой, а находишь гораздо больше.





	Линии, которые встретились

**Author's Note:**

> написано на июньский Haikyuu fest

Куроо ответил только после восьмого гудка, когда Дайчи уже собирался сбросить вызов.

— Ой-ой, сам капитан национальных чемпионов Карасуно-сан.

Дайчи опустился на скамейку у станции и вскрыл жестянку с содовой.

— Что делать, если потерял в Токио рюкзак? 

— Конечно, звонить хорошему парню, который знает город, — сказал Куроо совершенно спокойным голосом.

— Я у северного выхода Кейо-Хатиодзи. Если приедешь и поможешь, буду должен. 

На том конце провода послышалась возня.

— Ты готов ждать меня целый час? Нет, постой, — сорок минут. «Савамура — мой должник» звучит слишком заманчиво.

— Я не оторвал тебя от важных дел? — Дайчи старался быть вежливым, но, даже если бы Куроо ответил «Да», с него бы сталось ляпнуть неискреннее «Ну, жаль».

— Для тебя я могу отложить свои дела.

Дайчи отставил банку в сторону и вытер влажные от испарины ладони о джинсы. От слов Куроо сердце начало частить. С тем невозможно было понять, прячется между строк какой-то намек или же все не более, чем плохая шутка. Это было похоже на историю про мальчика, который все кричал, что напали волки. Дайчи надеялся, что рано или поздно волки действительно нападут. 

Несколько минут он слушал шуршание и сопение в трубке, ковырял ногтем краску на скамейке и представлял, как Куроо натягивает джинсы, роется в поисках чистых носков, допивает на ходу остывший кофе, проверяет карманы ветровки и достает из нагрудного кармана последнюю жвачку. С каким-нибудь экзотическим фруктовым вкусом, естественно. 

Все это было фантазией Дайчи ― он никогда не видел, как собирается Куроо. Может, у того носки разложены стройными рядами и жвачку он любит мятную. Если подумать, Дайчи практически ничего не знал о Куроо вне волейбола, а разговоры по телефону и редкие переписки казались до обидного пустыми. 

И все равно Дайчи был влюблен. 

С первого взгляда и первого рукопожатия между ними шипело и искрило, будто ветер гонял порванные провода на столбах. У Дайчи было много соперников, но такого ― никогда. Суга смеялся, мол, супергерой нашел своего суперзлодея. Дайчи ломал голову, почему не Ойкава, не Ушивака, не кто-то еще, почему только Куроо хотелось сжимать ладонь до хруста и только Куроо было обидно уступать хоть в чем. 

Каждая встреча в тренировочном лагере вызывала всплеск адреналина, азарт, сухость во рту. А потом, как из ниоткуда, появились синяки на коленях, влажная щека на плече во время перерыва, новые смыслы у шуток, желание подняться среди ночи и вылезти в форточку, на воздух, которого не хватало. 

Дайчи не понимал, когда пересек границу, за которой Куроо стал для него не просто принципиальным соперником. И боялся, что, если пересечет еще одну, перемотает порванные провода изолентой, потеряет что-то очень важное. Сможет ли он дойти до национальных и выиграть без этих искр?

Послышался звон ключей и шум замка. Куроо бросил кому-то короткое «пока», хлопнула дверь.

— Пока я иду до станции, Савамура, — раздалось наконец в динамике, — может, расскажешь, что там с тобой случилось?

Дайчи проглотил последние капли содовой, выкинул банку в урну и проверил время — еще несколько часов, и до Мияги ему придется добираться пешком. Объяснить все по дороге было хорошей идеей.

— Я сегодня ездил в Чуо, сдал документы для общежития. Но, наверное, стоит начать со вчера.

Когда раздался звонок, Дайчи в сотый раз проверял, правильно ли заполнил бланки, и уточнял расписание поездов. Укай-старший — вот уж кого он ожидал услышать меньше всего — попросил зайти к нему до отъезда, если, конечно, у Дайчи есть время.

Во дворе дома, на узком участке, еще не успевшем порасти травой, малышня тренировала подачи. Укая выписали недавно, но, судя по всему, рекомендации врачей тот полностью игнорировал. Дайчи постоял за калиткой, наблюдая, как Укай показывает правильный прыжок и удар, и, только когда его заметили и позвали, вошел внутрь. 

— Перерыв? — с надеждой спросил один из мальчишек, вытирая пот со лба. 

Укай рявкнул:

— Еще не заслужили.

Судя по мокрым футболкам и багровым щекам, малышня не отдыхала минимум час. Ох, старые-добрые безжалостные методы Укая Иккея. Несколько лет назад Дайчи на полном серьезе думал, что помрет прямо на площадке. 

Он подошел ближе и поклонился, за что крепко получил ладонью по спине. 

— Говорят, ты собрался в Токио, Савамура?

— Меня приняли в Чуо. Завтра еду решать вопрос с общежитием.

Укай сдвинул густые брови. 

— Медом вам в этом Токио намазано.

Дайчи пожал плечами. Все старшее поколение имело привычку ворчать на этот счет. Он привык. 

— Пойдем в дом, — Укай поманил его рукой. — Раз будешь в Токио, сможешь кое-что передать. Лимонад?

— Если можно.

Они прошли на кухню, и, пока Укай резал лимоны и доставал лед, Дайчи сел на табуретку и огляделся. Вокруг царил легкий беспорядок: скорлупа от яиц на столешнице, гора грязной посуды в раковине, увенчанная сковородкой, бумаги с волейбольными схемами, разбросанные по обеденному столу. 

Закончив с лимонадом, Укай протянул Дайчи стакан, а еще несколько выставил на стол и сказал:

— Прибегут ведь сейчас. 

Дайчи кивнул, пряча улыбку. За ужасающей строгостью Укая всегда скрывалась любовь и преданность ученикам. У Дайчи осталось много воспоминаний об адских тренировках, боли в забитых мышцах, он помнил, сколько раз хотел опустить руки и сколько раз вставал. Помнил победы в матчах и победы личные, когда получалось что-то, что до этого сделать не мог. Национальные. Все, что Укай сделал для старшей Карасуно, невозможно было оценить.

— Я бы отправил по почте, но раз уж можно передать из рук в руки...

Укай достал с полки коробку, упакованную в бумагу и скотч. На крышке Дайчи увидел надпись: «Для Ясуфуми». 

— И я адреса его не знаю, — Укай потер затылок. Все в нем выдавало смущение. Испещренное морщинами лицо вдруг разгладилось и показалось Дайчи совсем молодым. Удивительно, что делали с человеком эмоции. 

— Я забегу в Некому и спрошу, — Дайчи взял коробку так, будто внутри был фарфор.

— Ну, иди уже, — Укай махнул рукой. — Не опозорь нас в этом Чуо.

Дайчи встал и опять поклонился, за что получил по спине еще хлеще, чем в прошлый раз.

— Расшаркался тут, — усмехнулся Укай и быстро добавил. — Спасибо. 

В дверях Дайчи отбил ногой летящий в него мяч и, попрощавшись со всеми, отправился домой.

Утром он положил деньги и проездной в поясную сумку, документы — в папку, а посылку для Некоматы, бенто, бутылку воды и талисман на удачу — в рюкзак. Быстро впихнул в себя завтрак и вышел к станции ровно в семь тридцать утра. Добрался до Токио под аудиолекции по энергетике в наушниках и с полной уверенностью, что все идет по плану, вышел не на той станции. 

Час пик закончился, и народу было немного. Дайчи остановил компанию подростков, и те кое-как описали ему правильный путь.

Дайчи проехал десять станций вместо четырех, когда сообразил, что что-то опять пошло не так. 

Любой мог оказаться в такой ситуации, успокаивал себя он, фотографируя схему на стене. Запас времени постепенно уменьшался: если он не успеет сегодня до трех, придется искать, где заночевать в Токио, или ехать завтра снова, чего ему хотелось в самую последнюю очередь.

Дайчи сел в очередной поезд. От спертого воздуха клонило в сон. Он засмотрелся на крутящуюся под потолком рекламу и, едва не пропустив название своей станции, выскочил из вагона в последний момент. Состав тронулся, Дайчи сунул папку под мышку и проверил рюкзак. 

Рюкзак.

Вот черт. И когда он успел его снять? В этом поезде? В прошлом? Позапрошлом? На станции? Он доставал из него воду, когда вышел неправильно в первый раз. А потом… 

Дайчи совершенно не помнил, что было потом. 

— Сумка на пояс? Савамура, знай, я еду к тебе только, чтобы это увидеть, — незлой смешок Куроо утонул в гуле машин. 

— Документы я сдать успел, но рюкзак с посылкой для Некоматы путешествует теперь по городу.

В трубке объявили прибытие поезда, и связь оборвалась. Дайчи убрал телефон в карман. В конце концов, в Японии вероятность найти потерянную вещь не стремится к нулю. Он мог сам обратиться в участок и к служащим станции, проверить платформы, но Куроо знал город и точно придумал бы на крайний случай план.

Куроо появился через двадцать минут. 

 

— Она еще и камуфляжная, — вместо приветствия сказал он.

Дайчи дернул молнию поясной сумки. 

— Тут три кармана, и ткань непромокаемая.

Куроо присвистнул.

— Подаришь мне такую же? Только красную. 

— Если мы найдем рюкзак, я подарю тебе что угодно, — пообещал Дайчи.

Куроо сделал такое лицо, будто уже мысленно составлял список. 

— Ладно, новоиспеченный житель столицы, пойдем, — он расстегнул ветровку, достал из кармана жвачку, протянул Дайчи — надо же, просто мятная — и проскочил в двери первым.

На вопросы в участке Дайчи отвечал кратко, перечислял названия станций и вроде бы ни разу не ошибся. Куроо собрался и являл миру серьезность и искреннее желание помочь. На станции им сказали, что о потерянном рюкзаке пока не сообщали, попросили описать, что лежит внутри, и оставить свой номер.

После чего Куроо заявил: 

— Полдела сделано. Но без меня ты бы не справился. 

— Если мы не найдем рюкзак, как я скажу об этом Укаю? — Дайчи запустил пальцы в волосы. У него начинала болеть голова.

Куроо хлопнул его по плечу и так и замер. Ну же, взмолился Дайчи, убери руку.

— Не паникуй раньше времени, Савамура, — сказал Куроо. — Вот если к темноте не найдем, разрешу тебе горевать и рвать волосы. 

Он задел пальцами ворот рубашки Дайчи, легко погладил низ шеи и убрал руку в карман. Воздух застрял в горле Дайчи на полпути и вырвался наружу предательским кашлем. 

Если бы можно было остановить планету, Дайчи бы сошел. 

За два часа, долгих, молчаливых и душных, они обошли все места, где побывал сегодня Дайчи, но не нашли ничего. Куроо начал ныть, что остался без обеда, потому что спешил на помощь, — Дайчи представлял, как раздувался за ним невидимый плащ, — и в очередном киоске купил четыре онигири и чай. 

Наверное, это была случайность, что оба онигири Дайчи оказались с кислой сливой, а Куроо — с тунцом. Хотя кого Дайчи обманывал, конечно, не была. 

Когда Куроо провожал Дайчи на поезд зимой, они опоздали, и пришлось убивать время до следующего. Денег на кафе у обоих не оказалось, и они сидели на старой детской площадке, от которой осталась одна только беседка с дырявой крышей. Рядом полным ходом шла стройка, напротив нее высилась стена торгового центра без единого окна. 

Уединенное место смущало и в то же время будило в Дайчи смелость и глупость. Куроо развалился на узкой лавочке, укутанный в необъятный черный шарф, и жевал онигири, глядя, как Дайчи его собственный не лезет в горло. 

— Тебе не нравится слива, Савамура? — спросил он.

А Дайчи ответил: 

— Обожаю сливу! 

Хотя терпеть ее не мог. Куроо ухмыльнулся и поднял голову, читая вслух надписи на потрескавшемся потолке. 

Дайчи представлял, как подойдет к нему, нагнется, выдохнет в рот, поцелует губы, придушит Куроо его же шарфом просто за то, что тот есть, такой, сейчас, вот здесь. 

Он подвинулся, как ему казалось, незаметно, но Куроо вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги. 

— Пошли, а то еще один поезд пропустим, и я тебя к себе не пущу, так и знай.

Во двор въехал грузовик, вышли двое рабочих, принялись выносить какие-то мешки. 

Куроо кутался в шарф и был до странного неразговорчив. А Дайчи всю дорогу до дома гадал, почему тот так всполошился: потому что услышал грузовик или потому что почувствовал, как Дайчи потянулся к нему.

Сейчас вокруг них пробегали сотни людей, то и дело хлопали двери станции, но Дайчи все равно испытывал странное дежавю. Только проблема с посылкой не давала ему выпасть из реальности.

— Может, сами купим Некомате подарок, скажем, что от Укая и что тот просил его не благодарить? 

Куроо выпил полбутылки чая залпом и сыто выдохнул. На верхней губе у него блестела влага. 

— Что один старик мог подарить другому старику? Кто они друг другу?

— Вечные соперники, — Дайчи собирал в голове крупицы информации, что когда-либо слышал об этих двоих.

— Ага, еще с эпохи динозавров.

— И старые друзья?

Куроо помотал головой.

— Вряд ли они так близки. Вспоминают друг друга, только когда говорят о битве на мусорной свалке, — он задумчиво погрыз крышку бутылки и вдруг застыл, уставившись куда-то Дайчи за спину. — Слушай, а что бы ты подарил мне, Савамура, лет пятьдесят спустя?

— Не думаю, что у Укая с Некоматой отношения, как у нас с тобой.

— А какие отношения у нас с тобой? — быстро спросил Куроо и отправил пакетики из-под онигири в мусорку.

— Ловишь на слове, значит, — Дайчи тронул щеку ладонью, чувствуя собственный жар. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, как на карусели.

Куроо посмотрел ему в глаза и пожал плечами.

— Просто мне кажется, что мы ищем не только рюкзак. Мне кажется, Савамура?

Дайчи поежился, но куртку застегивать не стал и не скрестил руки. Он чувствовал себя черепахой, которую достали из панциря. Как же страшно делать первый шаг. 

— Ладно, — Куроо выдохнул, будто собирался опрокинуть в себя стопку чего-нибудь крепкого, и вытянул вперед руки. — Видишь, как трясутся?

Дайчи кивнул, он видел. И не только руки. Еще Куроо то и дело отводил в сторону взгляд.

— Савамура, я не знаю, почему мы готовы перегрызть друг другу горло на площадке, а вне ее страдаем ерундой, — Куроо сжал-разжал пальцы и положил ладони на колени. — И почему там мне не страшно ничего, а сейчас я боюсь. Боюсь, что мне могло все это показаться, и я все испорчу, если спрошу, можно ли тебя поцеловать…

— Можно.

Куроо резко замолчал и глянул на Дайчи, подозрительно прищурив глаза.

— Правда можно?

А потом зазвонил мобильный. Нашли рюкзак.

Пока Дайчи выяснял, куда ему подъехать, Куроо что-то искал в телефоне. Или делал вид, что искал. Его уши ярко краснели над воротником светло-голубой ветровки. 

До этого момента Дайчи считал, что ему просто до смерти хочется поцеловать Куроо. Сейчас хотелось до второй, третьей — да хоть десятой смерти. Но вокруг сновали люди, поэтому он просто наклонился, чтобы взять со скамьи пустую бутылку из-под чая, и мимолетно коснулся щекой щеки.

Куроо вздрогнул, издал какой-то непонятный звук губами или языком, но быстро взял себя в руки и, дернув молнию на ветровке, зашагал ко входу в метро.

Уже на пороге дома Некоматы Куроо шепнул:

— Я не засну, если не узнаю, что там внутри. 

Некомата открыл почти сразу, вышел на крыльцо в красном спортивном костюме и красных домашних тапочках. Он улыбался знакомо, так, что из-за прищуренных век почти невозможно было разглядеть глаза. Потрясающе, как человек не изменяет себе даже дома, подумал Дайчи.

— Удивили вы меня с этой посылкой! Пройдете, или Савамура-кун торопится на поезд?

Куроо подтолкнул Дайчи в спину.

— Он уже опоздал, так что останется у меня. 

Дайчи обернулся через плечо и встретился с многозначительным тяжелым взглядом. Ладно, допустим, он тоже вряд ли уснёт, не выяснив, что лежит в коробке. 

Некомата предупредил, что ложится спать очень рано, но все-таки открыл дверь шире, впуская их внутрь.

Уже на кухне, под шум кофемашины, от которого, как и от поздних гостей, Некомата, похоже, был не в восторге, Куроо спросил:

— Вы знаете, что там?

Некомата разлил кофе по кружкам и пожал плечами. 

— Хотите посмотреть?

Куроо с Дайчи кивнули.

Когда кофе, молоко и лимонные крекеры оказались на столе, Некомата достал из ящика большие ножницы.

— Любопытство — хорошая черта, — хрипло рассмеялся он и с хрустом вспорол бумагу. 

Внутри оказалась обычная подарочная коробка — в такие кладут сладости. Некомата сперва нахмурился, а потом пригляделся и поменялся в лице. Куроо подался ближе, задев Дайчи плечом. Внутри лежали стопки листов. Некомата взял один, развернул и рассмеялся.

— Турнирные таблицы… — Куроо подвинул лист к Дайчи. Дата давно стерлась от времени, остались только две обведенные красным линии, одна из которых обрывалась, не доходя до центра. 

Дайчи почувствовал себя неуютно, прикоснувшись к чужому, личному. Целая коробка турнирных таблиц, подумать только! Здесь были и совсем древние, и относительно новые. Разного цвета маркеры, разные даты и кривые, неизменны только сантиметры между двумя линиями, потянувшимися друг к другу. 

— Выходит, — сказал Дайчи, когда они уже вышли за дверь, — они соперничали чуть ли не со средней школы? И так ни разу не сыграли на национальных?

— Ага, — зевнул Куроо. Усталость делала его лицо мягким, расслабленным. — Честно говоря, ощущение, будто меня использовали.

Дайчи потянулся, положив ладони на затылок.

— Ну, немного да. Слушай, — он только сейчас вспомнил, сколько уже должно быть времени. — Ты ведь не пошутил, что я могу остаться у тебя?

— Если хочешь, ночуй на улице, но ты все еще мне должен. — Куроо вдруг ускорился, остановился на несколько ступенек выше и обернулся. — Но знаешь, что?

— А? — Дайчи уставился на него. Ветер согнал с черных деревьев пару птиц, мигнул фонарь, воздух стал густым, как рисовый кисель.

— Теперь никаких стариковых долгов. Только ты и я, Савамура. Наша собственная история. В университетской лиге я тебя уделаю. — Куроо ткнул пальцем Дайчи в грудь, от изгиба его губ, совершенно не похожего на улыбку, зазвенело в голове. — И как бы ты классно ни целовался и все остальное... Я тебя размажу. 

Дайчи быстро взошел по ступеням, задел Куроо плечом и, оказавшись выше, ответил:

— Вызов принят.


End file.
